From the Inside
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Randy isn't happy with the way things are going for him. In order to get his way, he goes to the only person that can get things to be his way. Randy Orton always gets what he wants...right? RandyxOC One shot


**A/N: For Dom (101mizzpoet101). She's been bugging me…forever for this.**

**I own absolutely nothing. I don't want to own Carlito, Brian Kendrick, Randy Orton, or any of the mentioned Divas. I don't own the lyrics, as they belong to Linkin Park.**

"Ew, get away from me!" Domonique squealed, pushing away Carlito, who had been making advances on her.

No, Carlito did not have any real interest in the WWE writer. It's just that Carlito wasn't an idiot, and he wanted a better storyline.

Domonique was not an idiot, either, and she learned from her mistakes.

Six months prior, Brian Kendrick was in the situation that Carlito was currently in. He wasn't too happy with his storyline, so he did what every other conniving jerk would do. He sweet talked Domonique into going to the bar with him after the show. Once she was sufficiently drunk to the point of memory loss, he took advantage of her.

Normally, Domonique was completely poised whilst being completely trashed. If it had been a different guy, like Snitsky, she would have gotten out of the situation, risking killing herself by driving home while intoxicated. But with Brian, it was different. If it weren't for the fact that he was so damn adorable, his ass would have been tossed across the bar.

So what happened after the whole Brian Kendrick situation?

Two weeks later, he and Paul London won the World Tag Team Championship from Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch. And it was all thanks to Domonique's creative influence, and Kendrick's alcoholic influence.

Since finding out that Kendrick had used her to get what he wanted, she had lost trust in everyone and everything.

Even herself.

_I don't know who to trust  
__No surprise  
__Everyone feels so far away from me  
__Heavy thought sift through dust  
__And the lies_

But not everything is as it seems, now is it?

Mere moments after Carlito had left her office, dejected from the blatant rejection, there was another knock at the door. "Come in," Domonique snarled, upset from Carlito's advances.

"You _cannot_ make this a triple threat match at Wrestlemania," Randy Orton demanded as he nearly knocked the door down.

"I didn't make it, Randy. That was Vince's decision, not mine, and there's no way in hell that I'm going to argue with him. Not even for you."

"But Domonique…"

"No, Randy! I can't!"

"What's up your ass tonight?"

"Nothing," Domonique sighed, but then decided to continue. "It's just that Carlito just came in here, trying to seduce me into writing him an Intercontinental Championship run. Yeah, because the fans will really buy into him beating Jeff Hardy." _Wait, why am I trusting Randy with this information? Oh, that's right. I want him to like me. I've only liked him since…before he met that gold digger of a wife._

"Oh," Randy said, standing up straight. "Need me to rearrange his afro?"

"No, that's alright, Randy."

"If you can sway Vince…"

"Not happening."

_Trying not to break  
__But I'm so tired of this deceit  
__Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet  
__All I ever think about is this  
__All the tiring time between and how  
__Trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me_

Later that night, Domonique left the arena with her two best friends in the company, Melina Perez and Jillian Hall.

"You seem off," Melina said, turning around to look for obstacles as she backed her car out of the parking spot, glancing at Domonique who was sitting in the back seat.

"Randy came to see me today," Domonique whispered.

"No way!" Jillian squealed, turning around in her seat and peeking over the headrest of the passenger's seat. "He totally wants you."

"He's totally married."

"It doesn't matter. You'd totally do him."

"He only comes by me when he wants something."

"Well, make sure he wants something, then do him."

"Jillian, Randy isn't going to cheat on his wife," Melina interjected, pulling out of the parking structure and out onto the road.

"And I don't even like _looking_ at him if I don't have to. I don't trust myself with him. Just thinking about him makes me want to…" Domonique shuddered, and didn't have to finish her sentence.

_Take everything from the inside  
__And throw it all away  
_'_Cause I swear for the last time  
__I won't trust myself with you_

The next week, Randy was still upset about his triple threat match. Who did he come after to fix it? That's right. Domonique.

"Dom, can you _please_ just fix it?"

"Randy, I'm not fucking Harry Potter! I can't just wave my pen and change Vince's mind!"

Randy pursed his lips in thought. He stepped closer and closer to Domonique's desk until his thighs were leaning against the wood. He placed his hands flat on the desktop and leaned over it until he was at Domonique's level. Raising his eyebrows, he said, "I'll get you to do it if it kills me."

_Fuck._

"Randy, why are you so obsessed with this?"

"Because! I mean, going against H is bad enough, seeing as he has the whole fucking company wrapped around his cock. And now I'm stuck with Cena, too? There is no way in hell that I'm keeping the title now! I thought that maybe, _just maybe_, they'd actually let me keep it against Trips. But now, I know for sure that I won't keep it. They'll hand it back to what's his face faster than his pectoral muscle was torn. This is absurd, and I guess you won't do anything to help me. You were my last hope, you know."

"Randy…"

"What?"

_I shouldn't be doing this._

"Come back…next week…and…maybe…I'll try."

"That's what I like to hear."

_Tension is building inside steadily  
__Everyone feels so far away from me  
__Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me  
__Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit  
__Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet  
__All I ever think about is this  
__All the tiring time between and how  
__Trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me_

Randy walked around with a spring in his step. With just a little bit of luck, Domonique would be able to sway Vince into his favor.

But Maria wouldn't have that, now would she?

She wanted all of the attention on herself, of course. After all, a Playboy cover is _much_ more important that a WWE Championship match…right? Well, at least it was to her. With the entire backstage ruckus on Orton not wanting to put Cena over, no one paid attention to her. Not even Santino.

"Randy, you know what you need to do, right?" Maria asked. She was going to manipulate the situation to get all of the attention back on her. After all, when Candice and Ashley did the whole Playboy thing, they were all the cameras would focus on.

"What?"

"Remember how Kendrick got his title shot?"

"Yeah."

"You need to do the same thing."

"Maria, I'm _not_ going to take advantage of her, and I'm not going to cheat on my wife."

"Come on, Randy, she's a total sleaze. Besides, your wife would never know. Hell, I'm surprised she can even walk with that demon seed you planted in her. Isn't she the size of a whale now?"

Randy ignored her last comment and brushed past her like she was never even there. But there was one thing that he knew _was_ there. If he wanted his shot, he needed to do what Maria had suggested.

After walking the length of the arena, Randy came back to where he started: Domonique's office. He stood outside the door for about five minutes, contemplating what was about to go down. Without even giving a courtesy knock, he turned the doorknob and entered the room.

"Randy, what do you want now?" Domonique asked, surprised that he was there…again.

"Don't talk," he said once he got up to her desk. As she looked up at him, he closed his eyes and caught her in a kiss.

Domonique was shocked, but kissed back, having no idea where this was all of a sudden coming from. After realizing what was happening, she quickly pulled away. "Randy, I--"

"Damnit, what did I say about not talking?" Randy aggressively said, pulling her face back to his.

"Randy, I can't…"

"Why not? You did with Kendrick. You almost did with Carlito."

"For your information, I pushed Carlito away! And Kendrick got me drunk. But you…you're different."

"Why?"

"Because I…"

"What is it?"

"I don't…trust myself with you."

"I…um…" Randy fumbled, not exactly knowing what to say. Yeah, he knew that he had an effect on a lot of women, but not _that_ much of an effect.

Looking to get out of the situation, Domonique was willing to go against everything that she had wanted to do. "I'll talk to him. I'll talk to him right now."

"You will?"

"Yep," Domonique said, rushing out of the room.

Randy smiled to himself. He knew that in the end, he always got what he wanted.

_Take everything from the inside  
__And throw it all away  
_'_Cause I swear for the last time  
__I won't trust myself with you  
__I won't waste myself on you  
__I'll take everything from the inside  
__And throw it all away  
_'_Cause I swear for the last time  
__I won't trust myself with you_

**A/N: I hate it, but I hope you like it, Dom.**

**Review.**


End file.
